It is known, from DE 10 2006 006 136 A1, or WO 2007/090732 A2, to evaluate, in an evaluation unit having electronic data processing capabilities, image data which has been acquired from individual printing formes by linking such data with additional data also provided to the evaluation unit by a production planning system. This can be done in order to determine whether a printing forme magazine, which is arranged in a printing press, is loaded with the proper printing formes for a planned production run. This examination includes determining whether the printing forme, which is required for the planned production run, is stored in a chute of the printing forme magazine. The evaluation unit is connected to a signaling apparatus, on which signaling apparatus the evaluation unit either displays at least a detected inconsistency between the detected, actually stored printing forme and a printing forme that is required at this position for the planned production run, and/or generates a corresponding message that is perceptible to operators of the printing press. The signaling apparatus can contain at least one of a visual and an acoustic display.
A method and a device for providing information about printing formes to be manufactured for a new production run of a printing press is known from US 2002/0050216 A1. The respective identification code on printing formes mounted on forme cylinders of a rotary printing press, which code is applied during the exposure of each of the formes, is scanned and is compared with position data that is assigned to the respective printing forme for a specific production run. If an incorrect loading at a mounting position on one of the forme cylinders is detected, an error message will be generated on a display device.
A device for storing a packing to be exchanged on a cylinder of a printing press is known from WO 2004/085153 A1. A plurality of packings are to be arranged on the cylinder. The packing that is to be exchanged, is stored in a holding device. This holding device has at least one code reader. That code reader scans a feature, which was previously applied to the packing for the purpose of its identification. A control unit then matches the scanned feature to a loading plan for the intended printing process, and also checks all of the packings which are stored in the holding device to determine whether the packings in the holding device are stored in the proper sequence for the intended printing process. The control unit then generates a message warning of an improper mounting, at least in the event of an inconsistency in the comparison, and before the packing is mounted on the cylinder.
A method for supplying printing formes to a cylinder is known from EP 1 435 892 A1. A loading plan for the printing formes to be supplied to the respective cylinder is stored in a memory. A coding of the respective printing formes is compared with the loading plan. The printing formes are supplied to the cylinder according to the loading plan.
A device for assigning printing plates to mounting positions in a rotary press is known from EP 1 002 646 A1. A printing forme, which is identified by its page number, is assigned to a mounting site on the rotary press by linking that forme with an imposition scheme. The mounting site for this printing plate, as determined by mechanical means, is displayed. The mounting position cannot be determined from the coding which has been applied to the printing plate.
A method for operating a system at least for supplying at least one printing forme stored in a printing forme magazine to a cylinder is known from DE 103 14 341 B3. A code reader scans a code on the printing forme. Errors, such as a double loading or an improper loading of a print position on the cylinder, can be identified from a message which is sent by the system, preferably to a control center of the printing press.
A device for automatically changing printing formes on a cylinder of a printing press is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,807 A. A plurality of printing formes are to be arranged on the cylinder. Printing formes, which are suspended from a transport system, and which are to be supplied to a printing couple, are removed at the printing couple to which they are assigned. These printing formes are intermediately stored in a container, once a code reader has read a code that is applied to each such printing forme and has determined its assignment to the printing couple.